Three Simple Words
by MyOwnLight
Summary: I, Duo Maxwell was forced to go to a public highschool after geting caught on the streets. In school I met a quiet boy. When I begin to hang around this boy, I begin to learn what it is that happens in this city. That he himself created.
1. First day of school::

Another one of my Gundam Wing fanfics. I must say that I do not own any bit of Gundam Wing except for this fanfic. If I did own Gundam Wing I wouldn't be so broke...

Oh, and I must appoligize for my bad spelling and grammer. As you probably can tell, I'm not so good in that subject.

_I, Duo Maxwell was forced to go to a public highschool after getting caught on the streets. In school I met a quiet boy who, for some reason made me feel safe and happy to be around...but. when I begin to hang around this boy, I begin to learn what it is that happens in this city. That he himself created._

* * *

Eh, if you want to know anything at all. My name is Duo Maxwell, I'm 15 and am now forced to go to a new highschool. Long story short, I got in trouble...again.

As I apporached the hell hole I sucked in an easy breath. The school was huge...no doubt a public school. Teens from anywhere crowded the yard as they waited for school to begin. I wasn't nervous, I just didn't want to go. Why did school matter anyway? I was going to fail. I don't know why the idiots at the orphanage even bothered to force me to go here. Oh, yeah, I temporally live at an orphanage... I got caught on the streets, well, stealing something as well.

I stoped and sat on the steps as I too began my wait for the bell. I leaned my head into my hand and stared at the sky. What a sucky year this would be. Of course, I would eventually start skiping school. That way I wouldn't have to go through class alot.An unusual smirk formed acrossmy lips asI thought of this. "I can probably ditch the orphanage as well..."I said outloud just before the bell rang.

Someof the students in the yard quickly began to barge in, others just made a face and walked inside as slowly as possible. I let out small sigh and continued sitting, even though I could hear the students going to class. I sat out there through most of what I think to be...homeroom.

"Excuse me!" A random woman's voice shouted from up above me, probably from a classroom window. I ingored whoever it was. "Young lady!" the woman added. She better of not been talking to me now...

"YOUNG LADY!" The woman shouted at the top of her lungs. I let out an annoyed sigh as I finally looked up from where I sat.

"Why aren't you in class?"

I shrugged, "Donno." I muttered as I stared and smiled at the woman. She must of been a teacher. The woman had medium brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair placed in an awkward way. It was divided equally on both sides...but it looked like it was just twisted around and then kept like that.

"Wipe that smile off your face," She replied, staring down back at me. "Skiping class will get you into serious trouble. What is your name girl?"

My smile instantly droped as I glared furiously at the woman. "Do I look like a girl to you!" I yelled at her, standing up now with my fist cluched at both sides.

"Huh?" She leaned further down, "Sorry, I just kindof figured. It's hard to see you from up here."

"Can you tell by my voice?" I replied, still glaring.

"Well...You'd be surprised at what I have seen, eh, heard." She replied. "Now tell me, what is your name?"

"...Duo..."

"Duo, what?"

"Maxwell..."

She left her spot at the window and came back with a clipboard with some papers. She smiled, nodded, and said something that I couldn't understand, she spoke lowly at that point. "Duo," She yelled down. "Come up to room 101, I'm your homeroom teacher."

I nodded, but took a sheet of folded paper out of my pocket. I looked at my scedule, she was right. Room 101.

"COME ON!" She yelled louder with a smile. I showed her my unusual grin before walking into the school building by going through the double doors. I soon found a set of stairs and walked up unto the second floor. When seeing room 101, I stared at the door and looked back down at my scedule, I stayed there for a moment before the snack machine near by caught my attention. I walked up to it and took my pick. I grinned to myself as I did my usual to get a free snack.

The teacher soon opened the door and looked down the hall, "Are you coming Mr. Maxwell?" She asked as she closed the door and walked up to where I was. I looked at her as I opened a bag of chips. "Hold on," I said as I took a chip and smiled before I began to eat.

She grabbed the bag of chips and shot me a glare before smileing again and grabing a chip. She walkedback to the class and opened the door. "Come on Mr. Maxwell." She said.

I walked inside, slowly. I didn't want to be in class, but atleast the teacher was, a little...ok. I stared at the class who stared at me. I even heard remarks about what I was wearing and such. I grinned at the class, maybe a little evily just to scare them. "Ya guys gotta problem?" I asked before taking a sit in thelast roomnext to some random guy who was staring out the window. The classroom was average, white walls

"By the way, Duo. My name is Sally Po, but call me whatever you like." the teacher said as she took a sit ontop of her desk. "Now, we will begin our first day of school by introducing ourselfs and saying a little bit about eachother. I understand that you might know some from last year but thats not the point. Mr. Maxwell, since you came in last why don't you start?" Sally said calmy with an added smile.

I made a slight pouting face, but started anyway. "Uh, I'm Duo..." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Sit striaght, now...what do you like to do?" Sally said as she stared at me. I shruged in return, I didn't exactly know what to pick out and say. "Nonsense," She added, waiting.

"Um, I just like to hang around..." Duo replied before the teacher nodded. After that, the next one chosen, who was the boy sitting next to him, spoke up.

"...I'm Heero Yuy...," He muttered lowly.

"And, what do you like?" Sally asked.

"..Computers.."

"Ah. Interesting, then you will probably do well when computers need to come into use."

I stared at the boy next to me. He wore all black with a plain black baseball hat which was worn backwards, making his short brown spikey hair look messy at the front. I smiled at him before looking at the ceiling to daydream. I didn't know why, but I was glad that I sat next to this quiet boy. For some reason, I felt better sitting here.


	2. Annoyance

Yep, another chapter. I know you don't see anything of the 'horror' but...I plan to add it later on in the story. . . So I'll probably go change that.

**I DON'T own Gundam Wing, and yes...I wish I did, but sadly I don't. I do own this fanfic though, and the computer I'm typing it on...well...maybe I don't fully own the computer...but I use it the most.. >.> Eh...just...uh...well...yeah. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Please excuse any random errors...sometimes I'm to lazy to reread and check...all...of it.

--Yumi--

* * *

It was lunch time, after two long dreadful periods. This stupid school only had four periods...but did they have to be so long? I stood for a moment to look for an empty seat, when seeing that 'Heero' guy I shrugged to myself and decided to go sit by him.

When I sat across from him I stayed quiet for a moment. The table was empty except for us sitting in the middle. "Hi," I said as I looked at him. He was staring at the cafeterias disgusting food. The look on his face showed that he was just fully disgusted. This made me laugh a bit.

He looked up, maybe confused why I was laughing, but obviously he didn't really care. "Uh, Hi I'm Duo" I said, introducing myself to him. I figured he didn't pay attention to my name earlier. Even if we had all our classes together so far.

"..I know.." was his only response. I smiled a little and looked down at my food. I made a face at it but soon replaced it with another smile. I pushed my tray to the side and leaned my head into my hand to stare at the awkward teen.

Heero stared back for a moment but soon just got up and left, leaving his tray behind. I shrugged, figuring I would talk to him again later. Soon after that, too soon from my point of view. Two random girls walked up and sat down, asking stupid questions like 'why do I wear my hair so long' and 'why did I wear what I was wearing'. I looked down, allI was wearing was a black butten up shirt with jeans and converses. Oh...anda black dog collar that was tightly around my neck.I rolledmy eyes, just random annoying 'popular' people. How I hate them.I just did as Heero did and skiped lunch even though I would pay for it later.

When I got out of the horrid cafeteria, I looked both ways down the hall. Heero was sitting against the wall further down the hall, away from some teens who crowded parts of the hallway. I walked over to him, giving him a warm smile in which he only stared at.

"Can't you leave me be...?" He asked lowly, even though it was a more a command.

"Nah, I like ya, ya know? You just seem like a cool dude.." I replied as I sat down infront of him.

He looked at the floor next to me, muttering words from annoyance as he tried to ingore my very presence. This only made me grin.

"Are there any places in this school that don't have a lot of people? I mean, like those stupid ones who always ask stupid questions?" I tried to start some kind of conversation.

He stayed silent as he glared at me and finally responded, ''..No.."

I let out a small sigh, he wasn't going to speak, "Well...since we probably have the next class together, mind if I tang along?" I didn't give a chance to answer, I just got up to go do something else. I would find him later to follow him to class. I smiled to myself. I knew that I completely annoyed him...but...hey, I don't really care. I can annoy anyone.

_Heeros POV_

I gowled of annoyance. I couldn't stand that braided idiot already...but something deep inside said otherwise. I kindof liked him sitting there. To bad he couldn't keep his big ass mouth shut...

"Hey Heero!" A female voice echoed from farther down the hall. I grunted instantly, that voice was the voice to the one and only...the most annoying person on this earth... Relena Peacecraft.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Heero, so...would you like to take me to the movies this weekend?" She asked, using her overly perky and not to mention...prepy...voice.

I stood up and glared at her. _Hell no _were the words that drifted into my mind right before I walked off, leaving her and her stupid pink outfit behind. I now wanted to go find that Duo, so...that is what I did. It felt like the lunch period was about to end anyway. I found him talking to some guy, smiling then grinning which seemed to be his usual. I let out a small sigh as I walked up to him.

Duos face seemed to brighten up as he saw me. He smiled and nodded to the person in which probably meant for him to leave. He did, and so Duo brought his attention to me. "Hi Hee-chan" He said, his smile deepened.

I glared at him to let him know that he shouldn't call me that. Great, what have I done...I should of just stayed away from him...

"Hey!I have an idea!"Duo said, grinning slightly. "Lets skip the rest of the day and get something good to eat."

I shrugged,I didn't care about leaving school...but the fact that Duos mouth would keep going the whole time made me think twice.

"I'll pay..." Duo added, sounding like he actually wanted me to come along badly... "...Fine..." I replied lowly, I regreted it deeply, but at the same time I liked the idea of us both leaving and spending the rest of the afternoon together.

"Great!" Duo exclaimed happily just before he grabbed my arm and pratically draged me out the door that was located near the cafeteria.

_Duos POV_

It made me happy to know that Heero actually agreed to come along with me. Who knows, maybe we could do this often. I smiled deeply as I looked back at him running behind me a bit as I pulled him along. I was happy to even touch him a bit, not that I would admit it to him...I was to afraid. Heero would probably to regect me even more if I told him that I was kindof...attracted to him...even so...it would come out one day...well, maybe...

* * *

End! Well...what do you think? Did I bringtheir attractionsin a little to fast? 


End file.
